


assumptions [13/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 52 aspec drabbles, Asexual Character, F/M, No Beta, asexual non-human character, awkward conversation, feelings are illogical but sarek has them, happens before they get married, sarek discusses asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: "As you might know one of the assumptions people have about Vulcans and we actually did mention during our conversation about the Orion culture after the meeting at Orions' embassy, was that Vulcans are asexual.""And it is a wrong assumption?" she asked calmly.13th of 52 aspec drabbles!





	assumptions [13/52]

As a Vulcan ambassador, Sarek was quite possibly best versed in the misconceptions that were passed around about the Vulcan race. Some of them, he knew were not... unfortunate for the Vulcans themselves. Of course, Vulcans did not lie and it would hardly be a good representation of his race as an ambassador if he fell into this dishonorable habit. However, Sarek as a diplomat learned years ago that there's a difference between telling someone a lie and simply not correcting them if they assume something untrue, while both could lead towards the same goal. 

Amanda would argue that one is a lie and one is a lie by omission, however as he pointed out, the logic would be against correcting every single individual with a wrong assumption simply because even Vulcan comparatively lengthy life was simply not long enough to do so.

It seemed they have reached an impasse in that discussion, signified by Amanda demonstratively rolling her eyes.

Over the course of their acquaintance, Sarek cleared many assumptions people made about Vulcans to Amanda. It was always beneficial for both of them. He was able to convey that Vulcans were not free of feelings and emotions. In fact, he sat a goal for himself to prove to her that Vulcans were capable of compassion and devotion. Loyalty. And even such an illogical feeling as love, though quite certainly plenty of them would have denied it.

What he struggled far more with was human's wrong assumption that Vulcans were asexual and mated only for procreation if at all. Wrong as it was, it was a misconception easily made. Most Vulcans treated sex like they treated any other bodily function - easy enough to deal with, easy enough to go on without for long periods of times. They saw other races impulses towards sex the same way they saw their inability to control their bodies temperature - with the thinly veiled superiority as the masters of their own flesh. 

Sarek, however, filled human assumption on this matter far more adequately than an average Vulcan. He had a Vulcan wife and he had a son from that marriage. In the eyes of Vulcan society, he fulfilled his duty in this area and he had no notion to repeat it. He found sexual acts unappealing at best, even during his time and enjoyed the assumption under which he could happily avoid them forever. 

Until he met Amanda.

Perhaps her assumption could continue, but as his respect and affection for her grew and as they became closer he could not help but reflect on their conversation about the lie of omission. How in this case he was starting to lean towards Amanda's view or at least becoming aware that she would not appreciate his silence on this matter.

In human terms, he felt guilty about misleading her.

Guilt, however, is highly illogical. If one regrets one's action they should do whatever they can to change them and as much as possibly undo their effects. If this was impossible guilt had no purpose and in this case was useless and unnecessary.

"Amanda, I would like to converse with you about a certain subject."

She looked at him with some surprise, according to her he spoke even more formally when he was uncertain about the discussed matter. He denied it at the moment, but his later observations suggested that she was correct and his speech pattern became 27.4% more complex whenever the subject caused some difficulties to him. He was working on correcting that.

"Is something the matter?" she asked sitting by his side on the couch in her apartment, where he joined her for lunch.

"Not in the strictest sense. I wanted to expand on our previous conversation on letting assumptions be uncorrected and how you have considered it more of a deception than a logical strategy."

"Yes," she agreed, smiling slightly. "Is there a 'logical strategy' you wanted to admit to?"

He paused in his reply, which made her expression furrow.

"Sarek if there's something I assumed wrongly, I would appreciate knowing the facts. I understand your logical reason for not correcting every single one who is wrong, but I assume I could gather this much of your attention."

"Of course. You do, Amanda, this is precisely the cause for our current conversation."

"I'm glad."

"You must understand I don't think it's a misinformation many need to see corrected. However, as you pointed out, due to my affection and respect for you, you do warrant a full disclosure of facts and letting you harbor a known to me wrong assumption for my own potential benefit or ease could not be considered anything but omitting the truth."

She simply nodded, letting him get to the point.

"As you might know one of the assumptions people have about Vulcans and we actually did mention during our conversation about the Orion culture after the meeting at Orions' embassy, was that Vulcans are asexual."

She blinked fast a few times and he could notice the smile she quickly hid, lowering her head for a moment. He realized she was perhaps expecting this conversation to finish differently than it was going to.

"And it is a wrong assumption?" she asked calmly.

"Indeed. While we're currently led to believe the sexual drive of the Vulcans is statistically lower than humans, and Vulcan's mating is an important and highly private matter in our culture, the sexualities of individual Vulcans resemble more of a spectrum like it's also seen in humans."

She nodded again, the small line between her eyebrows forming again as it always did when she considered a new argument or turned in her head a new piece of data. Despite all logical reasoning that it hardly mattered at all, he found it highly endearing.

"Sarek, we have become very close, even by my culture standards. And I could see at least one reason why that would lead you to come clean on this matter, however, the way you confessed it and how long it took you, leads me to consider there might be another."

"I felt the need to do so since you are close to me like no other. I wanted you to know this before hopefully, our futures will be tied even closer together. I believe before you decide on that notion you should be aware that while Vulcans as a race are not asexual, I am."

"Ah," she nodded as if that made more sense than her previous assumptions about the point of their conversation.

She moved even closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. She tended to do that when they were close enough and in a casual setting. He always doubted it was very comfortable, he was much taller than her, but it made him feel pleasant as if she was picking him, his closeness, over her own comfort. And he grew to enjoy the small weight of her head on his shoulder, finding his own comfort in it. He slightly shifted in his seat, lowering his arm 1.7 inches to make it more comfortable for her.

She smiled, but he wasn't sure if she noticed.

"Thank you for telling me, Sarek," she finally said and he nodded.

"It was the only logical thing to do."

She chuckled.

"Of course it was," she agreed and he pressed his own cheek delicately to her hair, filled with illogical fondness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [my tumblr](lordnochybaty.tumblr.com) or come to my [ace tumblr](http://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
